totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
23. Miłość, muzyka i miłość
(czołówka) (w schowku)Megan: Huh… Chyba zasługuję na odpoczynek… Udało mi się wywalić stąd dwie najgroźniejsze konkurentki. Super! (w schowku)Frank: W sumie, to nie jestem zaskoczony eliminacją Vanessy… Ona już się od dawna prosiła. (w schowku)Katerine: Sojusz z Leshawną naprawdę mi się opłaca. Ona jest twarda. Chciałabym, żebyśmy obie doszły do finału. Na śniadaniu Sally: Tak tu cicho… Katerine: Ej no Sally! Uśmiechnij się! Sally: Po co? Nie ma mojej Vanessy… Leshawna (do Katerine szeptem): Musiała się naprawdę zżyć z Vanessą… Owen: Super śniadanko! Harold (do Owena): Jak ty możesz pochłaniać takie porcje? Owen: Mogę! Max: Hehe. Nie dziwię mu się. Odkąd Mary zaczęła gotować, z przyjemnością zjadam tutejsze posiłki. Frank: To trzeba jej przyznać. Matt (do Harolda i Franka): Ale i tak nie macie u niej szans! Frank (do Matta): Nie wiem, jak ty to zrobiłeś… Musiałeś jej chyba zapłacić! Matt: Zazdrośnicy… Hehe. (w schowku)Matt: No dobra… Poszedłem z nią na mały układ. Ale było warto! Widzieliście ich miny? Hahahahahahahaha! (pojawia się Mary) Mary: Smakuje śniadanko? Panowie: No pewnie!!! Panie: Dobre… Mary: Hihi. Chris: Witajcie! (wszyscy przerażeni) Max: Nie umiesz pukać?! Chris: Mam bardzo ważny komunikat skierowany głównie do Katerine. Chodzi o wczoraj. Katerine: O! No i co? Chris: Nagrodą Katerine było dowolne życzenie, a ona zażyczyła sobie…………….żeby Trent wrócił. Wszyscy: Co? Chris: A my dotrzymujemy obietnic, dlatego…… (wchodzi Trent) Trent: Czołem wszystkim! Katerine: Trent! (rzuca się mu w ramiona) Frank (po cichu): Farciarz… (w schowku)Frank: No okej… Może trochę mi się Katerine podoba… Ale to przecież super laska! Znaczy… Fajna dziewczyna. Trent: Jestem gotowy na nowe wyzwania Chris! Chris: To świetnie, bo spotykamy się w holu za pół godziny. A tymczasem miłego śniadania! (wychodzi) (w schowku)Katerine: O rany! Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę! Hihi. (w schowku)Trent: Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zajdę dalej. Dzięki Katerine dostałem drugą szansę… To wspaniała dziewczyna… W holu Chris: Gotowi na nowe atrakcje? Katerine: Pewnie! Max: Jak zawsze! Chris: To super. Dzisiaj będzie specjalny odcinek, a ponieważ dołączył do nas Trent, nikt dzisiaj nie wyleci. Lindsay: Super! Harold: Kolejny odcinek bez eliminacji… Chris: Spokojnie. Jakoś dobrniemy do finału. Dzisiaj mamy zadania muzyczne! Sally: A to pasuje do Zimy? Chris: Nie wiem, ale to mój show, więc jak ci się coś nie podoba, to możesz odejść. Katerine: Spokojnie Chris… Chris: Dobra. Dobierzcie się w pary. Matt: O, Chris! Jest nas jedenastka, a to oznacza, że ja pozostanę bez pary. Czy mogę wziąć Mary? Chris: W sumie, czemu nie? Mary (do Matta): Ale ja to raczej nie śpiewam… Matt: Coś wymyślimy. Chris: Przygotujcie coś ciekawego i spotkamy się na koncercie o 16.00. Przygotowania Harold: Będziesz umiała coś zarymować? Leshawna: Nie wiem, czemu się w ogóle zgodziłam być z tobą w parze… Harold: Bo ja świetnie beat-boxuję. Leshawna: No może… (tymczasem) Megan: No więc ja zacznę czymś łagodnym na klasycznej, a potem ty wejdziesz z jakąś ładną solówką, jak w „Nothing Else Matters”. Frank: Hehe. Myślisz, że tak wygramy? Megan: Tak myślę. Frank: Trzeba będzie jeszcze popracować nad środkiem występu… Megan: Co, nie ufasz mi? Frank: No tak właściwie, to nie, ale ty podobno jesteś dobra. Megan: No jestem. Hehe. (tymczasem) Sally: Cos nam nie wychodzi. Owen: No ja to nie jestem taki bardzo muzykalny… Sally: Ja też nie! Owen: To się śmiesznie dobraliśmy. Hehe. Sally: Hihi. Owen: Hehe. Sally: Hihi. Owen: Hehe… (tymczasem) Max: To spróbuj to… Lindsay (śpiewa, fałszując): Wlazł kotek na płotek i mruuuuugaaaaaaa!!! Max: Dość Lindsay! Wykombinujemy coś innego… Lindsay: A może po prostu ty zagrasz coś na basie, a ja coś zagwiżdżę? Max: Umiesz grać na jakimkolwiek instrumencie? Lindsay: No raz grałam na gitarze, ale mi cały czas nie chciał wyjść odpowiedni dźwięk, więc roztrzaskałam gitarę na zilion małych części, a potem wyrzuciłam to… Max: Wystarczy Lindsay! Będziesz gwizdać… Lindsay: Juhu! Max: Ehh… (tymczasem) Matt: Zagraj na fortepianie. Mary: Ty żartujesz? Matt: Ależ skąd! Taka dziewczyna, jak ty musi umieć grać na fortepianie. Mary: No trochę tam ćwiczyłam, ale… Matt: Świetnie! To zagraj mi może………„Love Hutrs”? Mary: No spróbuję… (zaczyna grać i wychodzi jej to nadzwyczaj dobrze) Matt: Wystarczy! Na pewno wygramy! Mary: No a ty, co zrobisz? Matt: Hehe. Zobaczysz… (tymczasem) Katerine: Wymyśliłeś coś? Trent: No wiesz… Miałem niby sporo czasu poza programem, ale nie sądziłem, że od razu każą nam razem wykonywać piosenkę. Katerine: A co powiesz na „Love Of My Life”? Trent: A, masz na myśli to? (zaczyna grać, a Katerine zaczyna płakać) Katerine (zapłakana): Przestań! Chce zachować emocję na konkurs. Hehe. (w schowku)Trent: Katerine jest bardzo uczuciowa… Ale to mi się w niej podoba! Koncert Chris: No ludzie! Zaskoczcie mnie! (pierwsi wychodzą Leshawna i Harold) Harold: No to zaczynamy! (Harold zaczyna beat-boxować) Leshawna zaczyna rapować, ale coś jej nie wychodzi i ostatecznie występ przeradza się w kabaret, który jednak nie śmieszy Chrisa, gdyż ten oczekuje na występ muzyczny. Leshawna: Ojć. Nie wyszło. Hehe. Chris: Tak, to zabawne, ale teraz dajcie innym szansę… Harold (schodząc ze sceny): To moja wina… Mogłem ci pomóc w wymyślaniu tekstu, może trzymać lepiej rytm, albo… Leshawna: Och daj spokój! Przecież to tylko zabawa! Harold: Hehe. No może… Ale chciałem ci zaimponować. Leshawna: Słodki jesteś, kiedy się starasz. (całuje go w policzek) (w schowku)Harold: U-udało się… Chris: Kto tam następny? Sally i Owen? Sally: Mamy ciekawą interpretację „Obrazków z Wystawy” Musorgskiego. Chris: No to proszę. Owen zaczyna wygrywać „Obrazki z Wystawy” pachami. Idzie mu świetnie, ale występ przerywa Chris. Chris: Wystarczy! Oryginalne muszę przyznać. Okropne…..ale genialne! Owen: Dzięki Chris! (schodzą ze sceny) Chris: No na razie było zabawnie…..ale liczę jednak na jakiś utwór muzyczny. Megan: My mamy! Sama wymyśliłam improwizację, a Frank do tego coś zagra na elektrycznej. Chris: To może być ciekawe… Zaczynajcie! Megan zaczyna grać piękne wejście na gitarze klasycznej niczym ze „Stairway To Heaven”. Gdy zaczyna przyspieszać do gry wchodzi Frank z jego Fenderem z trupią czachą. Frank: A teraz ostrzej! (wbiega na scenę, grając przy tym bardzo szybko solówkę, nie do końca pasującą do motywu granego przez Megan) Megan (do Franka szeptem): Co ty wyprawiasz? Frank: To się nazywa czad! (na koniec rozbija gitarę) Chris: Ekstra! Megan: Nie „ekstra”! Miało być inaczej! Frank: Ale i tak wyszło genialnie. Chris: Mieliśmy trochę czadu. Teraz czas na Matta i naszą kucharkę – Mary! Mary (do Matta szeptem): Trochę się denerwuję… Matt: Po prostu zagraj… Mary siada przy fortepianie i zaczyna grać utwór Nazareth „Love Hurts”. Matt (śpiewa, wyjątkowo nie fałszując): Love hurts, love scars, love wounds And mars, any heart Not tough or strong enough To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain Love is like a cloud Holds a lot of rain Love hurts......ooh,ooh love hurts I'm young, I know, but even so I know a thing or two And I learned from you I really learned a lot, really learned a lot Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot Love hurts......ooh,ooh love hurts… (w połowie piosenki spojrzał w oczy Mary) Mary: Nie! Nie mogę! (przestaje grać i wybiega z płaczem) Chris: No nie no! A tak dobrze się zapowiadało! Matt: Mary! (wybiega) Chris: Dajcie mi następnych! Max i Lindsay! O, to będzie ciekawe… Lindsay: No więc… Mając do dyspozycji tylko gwizdanie i bas, zdecydowaliśmy się zagrać utwór Bobby’ego McFerrina „Don’t Worry, Be Happy”. Max zaczyna grać rytm basowy, a Lindsay gwiżdże temat przewodni. Chris wydaje się wciągać w melodię i sam zaczyna pogwizdywać. Chris: Super! Super! O to właśnie chodzi! Wykorzystać warunki, jakie się ma. Doskonale. Max: Dzięki Chris. Tymczasem (Matt widzi Mary zapłakaną) Matt: Co się stało? Mary (zapłakana): Nie wiem… Ta piosenka… Obudziła we mnie coś dziwnego… Matt: Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak na ciebie zadziała… Mary: I nie wiem, dlaczego, ale zaczynam cos do ciebie czuć… Matt (zawstydzony): Ojej… Mary: Ale z drugiej jednak strony wiem, że nie możemy być razem… Matt: Ale… Ale… Mary: Nic nie mów… Żegnaj… (całuje go i odchodzi) Matt: Ale… Ale… Z powrotem na koncercie Chris: Czas na ostatni występ: Katerine i Trent. Katerine (do Trenta szeptem): Tylko nic nie zepsuj… Trent: Spoko. (Trent zaczyna grać) Katerine (śpiewa): Love of my life, you hurt me, You've broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life don't leave me, You've stolen my love now desert me, Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. (w połowie piosenki Trent się dołącza, Katerine już cała zapłakana) Katerine i Trent (śpiewają): You will remember when this is blown over, And everything’s all by the way, When I grow older, I will be there at your side, To remind you how I still love you I still love you. Hurry back hurry back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life, Love of my life… (Katerine i Trent dostają nawet brawa od innych) Chris (też zapłakany): Brawo… Chyba nie ma wątpliwości, kto wygrał… Trent (do Katerine): To dzięki tobie. Pięknie śpiewałaś. Katerine (zapłakana): Trent… Kocham cię… Trent: Eee… Zabawne… Bo też miałem to właśnie powiedzieć. Hehe. (no i całus) Wieczorem (Matt leży na łóżku, do pokoju wpada Chris) Chris: Co to ma znaczyć, że Mary odeszła?! Matt: Długo by opowiadać… Chris: I gdzie ja znajdę dobrego kucharza? Matt: Przecież jutro jest Aftermath… Mamy cały dzień wolny. Chris: No fakt… To dobranoc. (wychodzi) Matt: Ehh… (ale Matt wciąż myśli o Mary) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki